Weasley Men
by quidditchcutie07
Summary: It's Hermione and Ron's one year anniversary. While's he's gone, Hermione talks to Rhea and gets good advice on guys. rating for 'suggestions.'


Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize isn't mine. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. All but Rhea and the plot, that is.  
  
Upon waking up, only one thing, or person, came to Hermione's mind- Ron. She smiled as she thought of his soft red hair, the sapphire eyes that seemed to see in to her very soul, and that wonderful lopsided grin. The wonderful lopsided grin that was reserved for her.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. 7:30.  
  
That is way too early, even for the weekend, she thought. But then she remembered something: today was her and Ron's anniversary! Yes, that's right. They had been together for a whole year. Hermione smiled to herself as she got out of bed. She had to find Ron so she could wish him properly.  
  
Hermione was living at the Burrow. When Voldemort had killed her parents in her sixth year at Hogwarts, the Weasleys had taken her in. Hermione was very grateful; she owed her life to the Weasley's who had become her family.  
  
Now it was the summer before seventh year. Ron had been her boyfriend for a whole year. Despite that heartbreaking loss of her parents, life was good.  
  
Hermione felt a great sadness arise inside of her at the thought of her parents. She missed them terribly and had sworn her life to defeating Voldemort. She would avenge her parents' death or die trying.  
  
Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her nightshirt, Hermione pulled on her bathrobe and started to go up to Ron's room. He would most probably be sleeping but she'd wake him up. This was, after all, a very special day for both of them.  
  
When she got to Ron's room, however, she was surprised to find that he was not there. Even more surprising was the fact that his bed was already made. Hermione raised an eyebrow. This was incredibly unlike Ron.  
  
She shrugged and went down to the kitchen. It was empty except for Rhea, who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Rhea was Bill's wife and Harry's god sister-Sirius' daughter. She was such a beautiful person, both inside and out. Even though she appeared to have just woken up, she still looked pretty in her low rise sweatpants and cropped T-shirt. Hermione even got a glimpse of the tattoo on her right hip. The heart tattoo being pierced by an arrow with Bill's name inside it.  
  
Rhea must have heard Hermione enter because she suddenly looked up and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," she said, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Morning, Rhae," responded Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I don't know, couldn't sleep, I guess. Have you seen Ron by any chance?"  
  
"I think he went to town with Bill," said Rhea, clicking her spiky tongue pierce against her teeth.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. "Do you know when they'll be back?"  
  
"Uh-uh. Did you need to talk to Ron? Because if you two had a fight, I'll have to show him where he stands." She winked.  
  
Hermione laughed. Rhea was very much into girl power. She had Bill eating out of the palm of her hand.  
  
"No, we didn't fight," sighed Hermione. "It's just that today's our one year anniversary and, well, I thought he'd forgotten."  
  
"Oh! Happy anniversary! Gods, I completely forgot! I'm sorry, I've just been so busy.." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh, no, it's all right, really!" said Hermione quickly. She knew how busy Rhea had been. She and Bill's four-month-old daughter Lita took up most of their time.  
  
But Rhea looked uneasy. "No, it's not okay. So I'll make it up to you. How would you like to come upstairs for a nice long break at Rhea's Spa?"  
  
Hermione's face broke out into a huge grin. Even though she had never really cared for make-up, clothes, or other "girly" pastimes, Rhea's offer sure sounded tempting.  
  
"Sure. Why not? It is my anniversary, after all!"  
  
"Great, let's go."  
  
Hermione followed Rhea upstairs to her room. When they got there, they found Molly tending to a happy Lita.  
  
"Thanks, Molly," said Rhea. She went over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all, love," said Molly. "You know how much I love this one." She then noticed Hermione. "Oh, hello, Love. Happy Anniversary!"  
  
Hermione hugged the woman who had become like her mother. "Thank you, Aunt Molly."  
  
"Do you think you could mind Lita for me?" Rhea asked Molly. "Hermione and I were going to catch up on some girl stuff."  
  
Molly laughed. "That's fine, dear. You two have fun!"  
  
As soon as Molly and Lita left, Rhea turned to Hermione. "You, my dear, are going to leave looking and feeling like you never have before."  
  
"Nothing too drastic, though," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, no," reassured Rhea. "You're beautiful as you are and you can work with that."  
  
Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me, I was only telling the truth. It's nice to see that you're not one of those girls who cakes herself with makeup and actually thinks she looks good."  
  
Images of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil filled her mind. "I know what you mean."  
  
"I think we should start with your clothes. I think I've got a few things that might fit you." She went to her closet and started to look through it. She soon pulled out a low rise pair of button-up jeans, a cropped tube top with pink, blue and black stripes running across it, and a short sleeved black over shirt.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Rhea. "You like?"  
  
Hermione had to agree that the outfit was stunning. "I think it's fantastic. Only, do you think you could find a different top? I couldn't wear the strapless."  
  
Rhea raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I think I have the detachable straps for that somewhere. Hold on." She went back to her closet and came out holding the two straps.  
  
"That's better," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, you change into that and then we'll see what we can do."  
  
Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom to change. She pulled on the jeans but noticed that they felt loose. She also noticed that her hipbones seemed more defined. In fact, she had lost a lot of weight-as well as her interest in food-ever since her parents' death.  
  
She frowned and reached for the top. It was satiny and pleasant to the touch. Hermione pulled it on and liked the feel of it on her skin. Then she slipped on the over shirt and did one of the middle buttons.  
  
Stepping back so she could see herself properly in the mirror, Hermione took in her reflection. She had to admit that she looked stunning. The top exposed a few inches of skin above her belly button and her jeans were very low riding, but surprisingly, she didn't care. A girl has to learn to have fun once in a while. Today was her day.  
  
When she went back to Rhea's room, she saw that Rhea had changed as well. She now wore low black jeans and a beige top with three quarter sleeves and a low V-neck laced up with a matching brown cord. Her tattoo was totally exposed, as was her silver belly-button pierce. Rhea liked to express herself with piercings; they were her form of art. As well as her belly-button and tongue, she also had a small barbell through her right eyebrow, a tiny silver stud in her nose, and five in each ear. While some people looked terrible with so many piercings, Rhea looked great.  
  
"You look terrific," she commented when she saw Hermione. "That look really suits you."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Are you sure?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"Of course! That outfit was on of my favorites but it's yours now. Not like I'd ever be able to fit into it again."  
  
"You could."  
  
"I doubt it. Being pregnant has its negatives. Not being able to get back you original figure is one of them."  
  
They both burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Rhea said, "Okay, so you want to get started on you hair, then? I'm dying to get my hands on those beautiful curls."  
  
"They're not beautiful, they're annoying!" protested Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I wish my hair was more like that. Mine falls out of everything I try to put it into. It's that smooth." She fingered her luxurious black locks.  
  
"I think your hair's beautiful, though," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks! But I still wish it was a little less boring."  
  
Hermione sat down on the hair in front of Rhea's dresser. Rhea took a brush and began to detangle Hermione's hair. She even used a bit of gel to ease the bushiness. In no time at all, Hermione's one bushy hair had turned into the most beautiful mass of shiny, silky curls.  
  
"Oh, Rhea, you're a miracle worker!" exclaimed Hermione. "How on earth did you do it?"  
  
Rhea shrugged. "It could have been my magical hands or even the gel," she said. "I've got an extra tube; you can take it if you like. It's really simple, actually. All you do is rub a small amount of it into your hair and brush or comb normally."  
  
"Thank you so much, Rhea!"  
  
"No problem! Anything for a friend."  
  
Hermione beamed. She liked Rhea. She was like a mother and a big sister at the same time.  
  
"So how are things going for you and Ron?" asked Rhea, dusting gold shadow over her eyelids. She handed the container to Hermione who shook her head. She instead reached for the light pink shadow and applied it. Rhea laughed.  
  
"Things are going great," replied Hermione, now putting on clear lip gloss. "He's been there for me and I love him."  
  
Rhea sighed. "These Weasley men are so romantic. Once they've found their girl, it's for life."  
  
"True," agreed Hermione. It was indeed true; each of the Weasley brothers had had a love life consisting of one girl only. Bill and Rhea, Charlie and Tonks, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, and now Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Have you and Ron, er, well, have you two been.intimate yet?" asked Rhea suddenly.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Not yet," she admitted. "But I have to say, I, well, I want to." She blushed and went back to the black nail polish she was carefully putting on.  
  
Rhea didn't seem the least bit unfazed by this revelation. "That's perfectly natural," she stated. "After all, Bill and I were sixteen."  
  
Hermione looked up, completely taken aback. Rhea only looked back at her and shrugged.  
  
"We were teenagers with hormones," she said. "And it doesn't really matter now that he married me and gave me a beautiful daughter. And we were as in love as we are now back then, so it wasn't just a meaningless night of passion."  
  
Hermione nodded. Rhea had a point.  
  
"But anyways, it's okay," continued Rhea. "You'll both know when the time is right." She paused. "And when that time comes, it'll be one of the best moments of your life."  
  
Hermione considered this. She loved Ron so much and he felt the same way about her. But they could wait. They had their whole lives ahead of them.  
  
Just then, they heard the front door opening. Rhea smiled. "That must be Bill and Ron."  
  
They both rushed down the stairs to greet their objects of affection. Rhea immediately ran up to Bill and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Then they walked to their room, hand in hand. Over her shoulder, Rhea gave Hermione a quick wink. Hermione returned it.  
  
For the first time she'd seen him, Hermione noticed that Ron was carrying a large bouquet of roses and a bear. He looked at her; his face flushed, and then walked over to her, pushed the roses and teddy bear into her arms and pulled her to him.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Hermione," she said into her ear, wrapping one arm around her waist. He kissed her temple and stroked her hair with his free hand.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Ron," she replied. She breathed in the scent of him and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to the man she loved.  
  
"I love you," he stated, his lips mere inches from hers.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He leaned in and closed the gap between them. They kissed until they were both breathless, but started up again soon after.  
  
"Get a room, you two!" came a voice. They looked up and saw Ginny looking at them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Ron and Hermione only laughed and went back to where they left off. Rhea was right-Weasley men were romantic. 


End file.
